


That Kind of Day.

by Basingstoke



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-16
Updated: 1999-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The words on the flyer are taken verbatim from<br/>real-life flyer handed to me today.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Kind of Day.

**Author's Note:**

> The words on the flyer are taken verbatim from  
> real-life flyer handed to me today.

We walked along the sidewalks in a straight line, Tyler and I, but we  
never bumped into anyone, because the other people made sure they weren't  
where we were.  They're nice like that.  Polite.

When you have insomnia nothing seems real...I was a polyvinylchloride  
balloon full of helium and sangria, bobbing my rotten-fruit flavored self  
along the busy streets.

Tyler paged through a tabloid newspaper, pausing on a shiny advertisement  
for bold, tough hickory-smoked sex.

It was that kind of day.

Two candy colored heads walked toward each other on the street, one  
pink and spiky, one threaded green and yellow, like two corrupted action  
figures from a small girl's playset.  The pink coming toward, green  
walking away, no recognition in their eyes, blending into the sea of Hindu  
cows.

A small blond child stood by my thigh, stretching his arm up toward  
me with a crookedly Xeroxed flyer while his mother held a banner aloft  
and told us about hell.

"My mother was 'eaten alive,' from the inside out, by intestinal cancer,"  
the flyer said.  "...There is a monster lurking within you hiding  
from your detection.  Its sole purpose is to subvert and, like cancer,  
fill your short life with pain.  If you have a tooth ache or are sick  
it is obvious....Spiritual deception, however, has no signs.  A Muslim  
who drives a jeep, full of explosives, into a crowd does so to please 'Allah.'   
He does not do this thinking it is evil.  A 'preacher' who exploits  
people's guilt becomes rich because 'God' told him to build a building.  
He does not see himself as a false prophet....Spiritual deception is a  
very bizarre and terrifying thing.  Do you think there is a way TO  
KNOW if you are deceived?  Could YOU possibly be deceived right now?!   
If your deception could be exposed would you really be willing to face  
it?"

I looked up, feeling sick and hollow inside, the words tugging at me  
in a way I didn't want to understand.  Tyler licked my scabbed ear  
and made lewd suggestions, crumpling the slick and tawdry flyer and flinging  
it into the gutter.

I blinked, looking at the paper in my hand.  I folded it into my  
pocket and we walked on.


End file.
